


【焉之】亢奋（轻微BDSM/指交/口交）

by Meerespflanzen



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen





	1. Easy living

【焉之】亢奋 上（轻微BDSM/指交/口交）

肾上腺素飙升的原因可以是很多种，比如有人摄入酒精，有人吸取尼古丁，有人酣畅淋漓地跑半程马拉松，有人甚至连看书都能嗨起来。

夏之光凌晨三点的时候又开始睡不着，这是老毛病了。他已经不敢再去找褪黑素瓶子，毕竟，这玩意也不是万能的。

他翻身起床，决定换身衣服出去夜跑，跑鞋、降噪耳机、电子手表，轻装上阵。

夏之光有时候觉得自己是被练舞那几年的“惨痛”经验给搞出的毛病。不练、不出汗、不把自己弄难受了，就睡不踏实。

可能是身体的本能反应，他跑的急了，心跳声就“噔噔噔”地逐渐加速。

窒息感。

夏之光生物学的不好，但不妨碍他觉得人体感官追求的就是这样一种挑战极限的快感。

所以他一路小跑回别墅，迅速冲个澡出来，一边擦头发一边想着怎么去招惹一下焉栩嘉。

/

或许就像是以前团里的哥哥们曾经说的一样，他不仅喜欢撒娇，还喜欢肢体接触，总是摸来摸去的。不过也仅限于男性，毕竟他还不想被举报咸猪手。

「反正爽就好了。」

他也忘了自己是什么时候开始意识到“前后都能爽”这个事实。那段时间后来被他称之为“新晋成年人迷茫期”。

大概是秋冬交界的时候，他北京上海来回跑了一段时间，家里经常没人，他在微信群里发了一条“晚上谁回家？”却没等到一个肯定的答案。

“操。”

夏之光翻出来不知道谁留的半瓶红酒，还没尝出个滋味就囫囵吞枣地灌进喉咙里，半醉半醒之间有些上头，迷迷糊糊地决定一个人躲在屋里用跳蛋爽。

焉栩嘉下课后拿到手机的确回了条信息，问他用不用带饭，夏之光这个微信永远在线的人竟然没有立刻回复，他不禁有些疑惑。

没想到打开家门迎接他的是超高校级冲击性的画面——夏之光躺在客厅沙发上一边用跳蛋玩弄着后面一边给自己做手活。

那跳蛋嗡嗡作响的震动声混合着润滑液摩擦发出的水声，在安静的房间内实在是让人难以忽略，焉栩嘉暗忖着他大概是调到最大功率，他嘉哥又不是没看过什么R18的小黄漫。俗话说得好“没吃过猪肉，还没见过猪跑？”

夏之光只留了玄关一盏灯，只顾着自己爽，没心思去想别人，反正也没人要回来。

焉栩嘉借着有些昏暗的灯光却看的清楚，夏之光背对他靠在抱枕上，双腿大开，大腿内侧的嫩肉迫于快感颤抖着，左手中指和无名指夹着粉红色的跳蛋狠狠地插入有些泛红的小穴，反复进出着，灵活的手指像是边寻找边刺激着那个所谓的“敏感点”。右手漫不经心地撸动着柱身，小拇指戳在囊袋下也没停下向上按压敏感处的动作，体液润滑剂混合发出来的水声显得十分淫靡。更别提夏之光有些高亢地叫着，双重快感让他好像整个变了个人一样，或许是嫌自己欺负的还不够狠，把后腰抬的更高些，似乎在尝试着把食指也塞进去，可惜润滑剂好像挤太多，反而不好找准位置。

这些都被焉栩嘉看在眼里，活色生香的画面让同样正处青春期的他来了感觉，不知道是不是也因为北方室内暖气的原因让他口干舌燥，运动裤下的硬挺渐渐充血，顶起了一处小帐篷。

“需要帮忙弄吗？”

焉栩嘉拿起茶几上的遥控器，把跳蛋的开关摁掉，像往常一样绷着脸盯着夏之光眼角的泪痣。

夏之光后来想想自己真的是胆儿肥，怎么就轻易地点头答应他，要是被哪个人捅出去，他小子怕不是第二天就要跑回老家躲起来，脸都羞没了。

事情发展的太顺利、太过水到渠成，以至于夏之光心甘情愿地在给焉栩嘉做口活。

当然是因为焉栩嘉先学着他的样子用手搞得他爽飞了。

夏之光其实用跳蛋也能靠后面高潮，但是自己一个人会很累，每次汗流浃背搞得自己像脱水一样，不敢在家里玩，他常年在外住宿舍久了，又碍于自己的面子不敢去买按摩棒，就连跳蛋都是高价在匿名外网上购入的。

焉栩嘉手里拽着跳蛋的线向外拉扯着，“慢、慢点……埋的太深了…”夏之光好像跟他养的那几只猫一样小声地哀求他，焉栩嘉觉得血液里好像有什么东西被激发出来，“那还是一起用手？”

夏之光点了点头，一副默许他随便来的样子；焉栩嘉从抱枕下掏出润滑剂的软管，学着他的手法挤出来一些膏状物在手上，揉搓着用手心的温度焐热了沾在手指尖，顺着藏在他体内的跳蛋探索进去。跳蛋在湿热的小穴里占据着一些空间，夏之光的手指早就抽了出去，他似乎还是有些害羞，用左手手背挡着自己的眼睛。焉栩嘉的手要比夏之光的大一些，虽然小了一岁多，手却更像个男人而不是男孩。

焉栩嘉内心升腾起一股奇异的快感，他在用手指“欺负”他认识三年的哥哥。夏之光的双腿被他摆弄出一个很不可思议的弧度，好像作为一个男人最羞耻的地方都被看光了。焉栩嘉漫不经心地按顺序将左手的食指、中指、无名指一齐捅了进去，他手指尖就着湿滑的液体在内壁里寻找着夏之光的敏感点，其实塞在小穴里的跳蛋有些碍事，但焉栩嘉还有别的用处，只好仔细摸索着。

“啊、啊……嘉哥……”

夏之光原本忍着有些低沉的呻吟，突然变得拔高了声调，焉栩嘉大概猜到这里就是他的敏感处，随之开始用三根手指增加力度向那处撞击着。他也开始渐渐享受这种性爱所带来的快感，夏之光的小穴被欺负急了会不自觉地夹紧，然而焉栩嘉灵活的手指在习惯了这种收缩后，开始用指节侧面的突起去强迫内壁撑开的更大。这种方式是夏之光一个人从来没有体验过的，他已经被焉栩嘉玩弄地连前端都翘了起来，右手不堪忍受地握着上下撸动，真是太羞耻了。

谁成想，体内的跳蛋在此时又开始疯狂震动起来。夏之光感觉到自己的心脏都开始随着疯狂地跳动着，生理泪水立刻涌出了眼眶，太过了。他的腰板、屁股、大腿根部都因为这种极致的快感不自觉的紧绷，嘴里也不知道喊着些什么羞耻求饶的淫语……只记得突然眼前好似闪过一道白光，他终于射了出来，前后一起到达了高潮。

没错，这就是焉栩嘉留着跳蛋在体内的意图。他只是想看看，只在漫画里看过的、所谓的靠后面达到高潮的男生，是真实存在的吗？没想到自己身边就藏着这么一位宝藏哥哥，夏之光被他搞到弃甲曳兵的样子让焉栩嘉内心深处隐藏着的什么开关被打开了。

夏之光缓过神来发现，焉栩嘉还带着他的黑框眼镜盯着他，但是显然自己身上的精液和后穴里的跳蛋都是他清理的。

焉栩嘉在盯着他手淫。

夏之光当然知道他其实更想做的事情是狠狠地操进他后面，而不是一个人坐在椅子上盯着他还敞开的屁股手淫。

他可能是真的脑子都给爽的不转了，竟然很下流地坐起身去用牙咬焉栩嘉的短裤。

“嘉哥，男人嘛，互相帮忙……我也不想欠你，虽然我现在有点喝多了，明天还有工作，不能给你操，我给你……口出来？”

焉栩嘉在背着光的地方，面部表情其实看不太清晰，他点了点头，把那块儿掏了出来。

毫不夸张地说，夏之光是没想到，打小看过的黄色片子里那种“被别人掏出来的老二拍了拍脸”这种色情泛滥的情节竟然会发生在自己身上。对于焉栩嘉来说也是第一次，更别提他之前也顶多是个看看R18小黄漫的男孩。

夏之光温润的口腔好像还残留着一些酒精，他一边脑子里想着那些看过的乱七八糟的片子里口交的场景，一边吃着焉栩嘉的老二。不是他心里不愿意认输，焉栩嘉的老二在嘴里含着比双眼看起来，变大了许多。夏之光呜咽着用舌头舔来舔去，吸吮着焉栩嘉有些向上翘的老二，感受着柱身和上颌之间的摩擦，该死，他竟然也能从中找到一些乐趣，不禁自嘲，他的身体是真的过分敏感。

焉栩嘉盯着夏之光头顶的发旋，本就已经勃起的阴茎被他吸的硬到快要爆炸。夏之光还偷偷去舔他的囊袋，像所谓的猫舌一样到处点火。他有些忍不住了，想要进一步欺负夏之光，拿回属于自己的主动权。焉栩嘉低声吐气，右手抚摸着夏之光剪的短短的头发，轻轻地按压着，让自己的老二在他湿热的口腔里模拟着性交的样子侵犯着。

焉栩嘉很喜欢夏之光戴闪亮亮的耳钉，没有打耳洞的他总是幻想着夏之光打耳洞的时候有没有喊痛。一边顶弄着口腔一边伸出另一只手去抓他左耳那个反光的耳钉，夏之光好像没有什么特殊的反应，但是焉栩嘉总觉得他的耳垂变得滚烫。

啊，要来了。

焉栩嘉低吼着，还是单方面结束了这场口交，他并没有射进夏之光的嘴里，性器抽动着射在了外面，有几滴溅在了夏之光的睫毛上，那白色液体落在泪痣旁，让焉栩嘉心里暗自窃喜，主动权是他的。

夏之光瘫坐在地板上，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，抬眼望着焉栩嘉，似乎有什么东西，从这一刻开始变得滚烫起来，又好像有什么东西，在彼此高潮的一瞬间，被打破了。

tbc


	2. Kiss of fire

亢奋 下

kiss of fire

焉栩嘉睡的很浅，他已经养成一种听到动静就能迅速醒来的习惯，艺人的职业病。

他又不放心彻底戴上耳塞，将手机静音；不得不说，自从他和夏之光之间的性爱时间开始了那些略带见不得人的小癖好，他的控制欲望变得愈加强烈。

夏之光并不觉得这有什么特殊的，他头一年在家里闲到发慌的时候读了很多奇奇怪怪的书，包括去日本拍MV的时候他其实从日本雅虎买过一本绳艺男子写真。

当焉栩嘉知道他有这方面嗜好的时候，也只是“哦”了一句。由于参加节目的原因，他们之间的关系也只停留在几次心照不宣的互相解决。但他俩的确是有做到过最后那一步，本垒打，没错，就在焉栩嘉成年之前的某一个夏夜。尽管它后来在夏之光心里被打上了“平平无奇符合小男孩对性爱所满意的第一次初体验”的标签。

焉栩嘉躺在柔软的枕头里也感受到了床头柜上手机传来的震动。

「微信 您收到了一条微信消息」

拿起新换的手机一点开，就是一张图片，是夏之光用微信小号发来的。

是一张身体部位的特写自拍，黑色漆皮的哥特式束腰包裹着薄薄一层白衬衫，他的腰本来就很细，被紧紧束缚着的样子让视觉冲击来的更明显；纽扣开到第四个，隐隐约约可以看到青年胸肌的轮廓；淡蓝色丝绸面料的领结并没有系好，随意的搭在胸前。后背靠在衣橱上，情色的信息素呼之欲出。

焉栩嘉大概猜到了夏之光大半夜发来的意图，这显然是一个再明显不过的邀约，焉栩嘉虽然还没完全睡醒，但是他完全不介意用一场激烈的性爱迎来新的一天。

新家里他们还不太敢玩的太过分，整个别墅都通着，虽然有几个人不在家……夏之光想了想，还是发了一条“一楼沙发等你”。

焉栩嘉最后还是决定穿着睡衣下楼，顺手带上了保险套和润滑剂，他和夏之光虽然在性事上对彼此绝对信任，但是该准备好的步骤从来没有少过。

“啪”地一声将客厅的壁灯打开，迎接焉栩嘉的是一份“打包”完整的夏之光。

夏之光穿着一身绀青色的修身西装半跪在沙发上，双手背在身后，腰部用暗红色的领带绑了一个长长的的蝴蝶结，双眼还被他常用的那个眼罩蒙上了。

焉栩嘉有些搞不懂，抱着双臂站在几米之外看着这样半跪在沙发上的夏之光，他好像整个人被绑着，只有平稳的呼吸声证明他没有睡着。可是他的身体告诉自己，他喜欢这种意外，就像是过生日拆开礼物花花绿绿包装纸之前的那种心情。

焉栩嘉有时候会被夏之光一些胆大的想法吓到，但是有些话从他嘴里说出来并没有想象中的出格，可能要感谢夏之光从两人认识起就表现出不同于他人、天马行空的想象力。

夏之光有时候不自觉地撒娇让他感到十分适用，比如在夏之光央求着他让自己更“疼”的时候，夏之光在给他做口活、主动吸地更深的时候，夏之光让他在穿上衣服看不见的地方留下咬痕的时候。

焉栩嘉早在15、6岁的时候就已经无数次在饶舌歌手的freestyle里面听过“suck my dick”这种韵脚，他那时候还不懂，也没有想到，18岁的他迷恋上了夏之光为他深喉带来的快感。

腰上的蝴蝶结绑的很松，一拽就解开了，夏之光的身体没有什么太大动作。

“嘉哥……把西装也解开吧”他声音很平稳。

焉栩嘉掀开西装上衣下摆的时候没想到底下藏着这么一副光景。

除了那张自拍上的束腰领结之外，被熨烫整齐的西装裤上绑着一圈又一圈的麻绳，布料上的褶皱好像能看出来绑的并不是很紧，但是它们就像是一种明晃晃地性暗示，这些足以让他的下身开始起反应，更别提那些亚麻色的双股绳禁锢着夏之光的大腿肌肉，缠绕着，直到臀部。

焉栩嘉突然觉得，先留着这些麻绳也许更好，他停下来伸向夏之光腰后的手，转而抬起了夏之光的下巴。

夏之光毫不吝啬地用行动告诉焉栩嘉，他是真的很喜欢给焉栩嘉做口活。不过他本想让焉栩嘉用系蝴蝶结的领带先把自己的双手也绑起来，但是他又迫切的想在焉栩嘉身上实践一下新学来的知识，还是先用双手握住了那根肖想已久的阴茎。

他双眼虽然被蒙住了却也不影响手上的动作，左手轻轻撸动着柱身，食指丈量着龟头的位置，右手扶着焉栩嘉的胯骨，感受着阴茎在他手中逐渐变得硬挺。

夏之光先是用灵巧的舌尖旋着焉栩嘉的前端打转，借用口腔中分泌的唾液一点点做润滑，他开始慢慢地将前端吃进去，来回吸允着，感受着焉栩嘉的呼吸声渐渐变粗。他随之开始吃得更多，故意让焉栩嘉的阴茎顶到他喉咙更深的细窄之处，做着吞咽动作，一口气吃到底再吐出来，用右手撸几下再含进去，果然这个举动让焉栩嘉“嘶”的低吼出声。

反复了几次，夏之光能感受到焉栩嘉的整根阴茎已经完全硬了起来，焉栩嘉不由自主地开始对着他的嘴巴深深浅浅地抽送着，摩擦出淫靡的水声，他猛地顶了一下，噎住了夏之光舔弄阴茎上青筋的舌头，惹得他轻轻咳了几声。

焉栩嘉还是不想直接射在他嘴里，即使这次口活是真的让他很爽。他感觉得到，今天夏之光想要做些更加出格的事。

焉栩嘉轻轻地将他放倒在沙发的靠垫上，尽量避免他受伤，夏之光的上半身被束腰紧紧抓住，大腿又被麻绳捆着，难免会有些血流不通的酥麻感。

上一次的时候，他们也是用的传教士体位。

焉栩嘉摸着夏之光大腿上绑着的绳子一路摸到股间，期间还狠狠地捏了几下夏之光大腿上的肌肉，他的阴茎还硬着，想要快点来点真枪实弹的东西。夏之光常年练舞的身体很软，屁股也是一样，被西装裤包裹着，显得尤其诱人。夏之光把绳子的结留在尾椎骨的位置，焉栩嘉很容易就解开了，一边拽着那些碍事的绳子一边拍了一下他完全暴露在自己视线范围内的翘臀。

骚货。

虽然焉栩嘉平时很少用下流词汇来形容一个人，可在他扯下夏之光汗津津的西装裤之后，却不禁在脑海中浮现出这个词语。

夏之光下半身完全“真空”，连条内裤的遮挡都没有。更别提他还给自己的屁股准备了一个闪着光的金属肛塞。

焉栩嘉还是低估了自己对夏之光的了解，他决定给夏之光一点“惩罚”。

夏之光早已经抱好自己双膝，等着焉栩嘉迫不及待地拔出肛塞，直接用力地操进来，焉栩嘉会用手摁住他的双腿让它们勾在自己腰上打结，在他强忍着自己不叫出声来的时候恶趣味地用牙齿在肩胛骨内侧留下咬痕……他几乎从夜跑的时候就在等这件事。

然而他同样低估了焉栩嘉的忍耐力。

“嘉哥……？”

焉栩嘉快速地用手边领带给夏之光的双手绑了个结，举高过头顶，这使得夏之光的身体被迫向焉栩嘉的方向打开更多。

“之光是不是很想我现在就……操进去？”

焉栩嘉说着开始掌掴夏之光含着肛塞的屁股，由于一下下带着力道的拍打，暴露在外面的皮肤渐渐泛红，夏之光的身体也由于这种未知的变化轻轻颤抖着。

夏之光的视觉被限制着，双手也被绑住了无法自由活动，但是他内心深处反而激发出来一股特殊的快感。

和焉栩嘉的性事里，夏之光总是能感受到那种恰到好处的满足感。虽然他也并没有和其他人做过爱，但是他懂自己那种潜意识里追求刺激的欲望。他从第一次在床上自慰起总是渴求着与日常完全不同的自己。

“哈……哈，我错了……错了还不行嘛……”

夏之光的坦诚使焉栩嘉内心暂时得到了满足，但是还不够。

“好，那么之光错在哪儿？”

“我……我不该没有提前告诉你……我做了什么。”

“记住，我们说好了，这件事情上，你身体的使用权归我。”

这条规矩的确赫然列在他们俩的“约法三章”中。

焉栩嘉还是不太忍心欺负他太狠，更何况他自己也快要忍不住，拿开夏之光辛苦含着很长时间的肛塞，手指沾上一点润滑剂探进小穴里，果然是在浴室里已经提前准备好了自己。

“你这样……可是会不及格的”焉栩嘉偷偷地在心里给夏之光的开了个黄牌警告。

焉栩嘉掰开他的双腿，阴茎直直地顶进了穴口，粗大的性器前端将穴口强行撑开，即使有润滑剂的帮助也还是逼得夏之光紧闭的嘴唇漏出几声呜咽。

夏之光能感觉到焉栩嘉一点点将性器全部送了进来，他下面被塞得满满当当，终于发出来一声满足的感叹。

焉栩嘉一手把着他的腰，一边持续不停地操弄着他的小穴，寻找他熟悉的敏感点。他的视角刚巧可以看清夏之光努力忍着不叫出来的样子，整个人都沉溺于情事之中，发红的脸颊上有汗珠顺着眼罩边缘落下，那里竟然还有一颗颜色很浅的可爱小雀斑。

夏之光刚刚被他掌掴地有些泛红的股间此时此刻又感受着猛烈地撞击，他已经开始密集地进攻着夏之光的敏感点。湿漉漉的内壁受到刺激不自觉地收紧，像是在向焉栩嘉讨要着更多。

夏之光突然像是被打开了什么开关一样，本来半躺在靠垫上的他突然挺起身来，似乎是想努力凑近跟焉栩嘉说些什么。

“啊……嘉嘉，嗯嗯、唔，好热”

焉栩嘉早就猜出他的想法，伸手解开了他双手的桎梏，随后又掀开了他戴了很久的眼罩扔在一边。

夏之光的眼睛没有立刻睁开，可是焉栩嘉将他眼角流下的生理泪水看的清楚。夏之光整个人像是脱水的人鱼一样，找到了救他上岸的焉栩嘉，双臂拥抱住他的肩膀，脖子蹭进他的臂弯里。

“……？”

“难道已经……快到了？”

焉栩嘉内心有点受宠若惊，这是夏之光第一次主动在性事中拥抱他。

“……不要停下来，快点，快点全部射进来，射到我的里面”

夏之光抚摸着他的耳垂，双手捧着他的脸，双眼噙着泪水，“想要、想要你，按捺不住……”

这些话仿佛比传说中最强烈的催情剂还要让人受用，可谓是激发了所谓男人最基本的情欲。

焉栩嘉加快了进攻的速度，摁着夏之光的腰紧紧不放。夏之光的性器也早已经挺立起来，铃口被刺激到有几滴液体涌出……

夏之光不得不用右手捂住自己快要叫出声的嘴唇，他体会到这种极致快感的时候可不想被家里别人打扰，公开处刑。

「快到极限了」

两人纠缠在一起的身体同时得到了这个信号，夏之光递给焉栩嘉肯定的眼神，示意他直接射到里面。

“嗯，这次我也……一起”

焉栩嘉默念着，在两人同时达到高潮的时候轻轻吻住了夏之光咬紧的嘴唇。

他们做爱，从不接吻。

焉栩嘉同样违反了“约法三章”，还是第一条。

夏之光从很小的时候就执着于亲吻，在他的世界里，亲吻代表着爱情故事的开始。

他并不想要“爱情”，来破坏他与焉栩嘉之间这段幻影般的桃色情事。

但是在他陷入睡眠以前，不得不承认，和焉栩嘉亲吻的感觉是该死的好，这个吻像在两人之间烧起了一团火焰，虽然危险却令人不禁沉浸于其中。

夏之光再次醒来的时候已经是中午十二点，只有浑身的酸痛提示着他睡前疯狂的性事，还有那一吻。

他挣扎着坐起身去摸手机，却发现床头柜上摆着一个用保鲜膜包裹好的三明治，上面还贴着一个黄色的便签纸。

“记得吃饭”

夏之光当然记得这个三明治的样子，还是记忆里熟悉的味道。

或许陷入恋爱中的夏之光自诩是个傻瓜，可是如果恋爱可以解决烦恼，那为什么不活得简单一些呢？

End


End file.
